


Hugs

by Kan13



Category: Voltron - Fandom, voltron vld
Genre: F/M, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kan13/pseuds/Kan13
Summary: ONSHOT/QUICKSHOTTakes place in that in between time after they’re all healed up, and before they leave on the Atlas





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



> FEEL FREE TO ENJOY THE GARDEN! All are welcome, even if you don't ship it. Its a place of peace and solidarity. So just relax, sit back and have some Garden Tea~<3

_Hugs are Magical._

That was Pidges first thought as her brain started to function again.  She blinked, shook her head a little, and continued with her project.  

Her cheek was still warm, and the other one was quickly meeting its temperature.  But that wouldn’t do, so she took a deep breath and focused.

Her nose twitched slightly and she gave a huff to get rid of the lingering smell…soap and deodorant with a hint of dusty work…

She shook her head harder.  She HAD to focus!

()

A week later, her project done, she was off searching for something else to do before they launched.

Finding her way to the brake room she was surprised to find it empty except for one person.  

Lance sat on the couch a cheeto bouncing between his lips as he stared blankly at the wall in front of him.  

“What’cha smokin?” Pidge asked grinning.  Lance jumped and sucked in the cheeto, making his start coughing and hacking.  She laughed and slapped his back.  

“The ‘ell,” he wheezed, “what did i ever do to you?”

“You ok?”  she sat next to him.  He wasn’t grinning even though what had happened would’ve had him laughing and cracking jokes.

“Yeah, i guess,” was his bland reply.  It wasn’t good enough for Pidge.

“What up?”

Lance answered by popping in another cheeto.  She sat back, knowing how stubborn he could be.

“Veronica isn’t coming,” He said, finally.

“…oh?”  

 _Why would this upset him?_   

“She’s not coming…she said mom can only stand to be without one child at a time…”

that made more sense.  Pidge was close with her family, but Lance’s mom was…something else.

“Well, its going to be dangerous,” Pidge said, “so i thought you’d be glad that she’s going to be safe here.”

Lance listened, and nodded, “I just hoped i’d have some company up there this time.”

Insulted, Pidge snapped, “What am i?  Yelmore scat?!”

Lance actually cracked a grin and shook his head.

“No, sorry, not like that…”  Lance shrugged, “in a big family there really aren’t any secrets.  None of you, no matter how much i like all of you, know me like Veronica does.  Just like we don’t know you as much as Matt does.  It would be nice to have her around to talk to sometimes, that’s all.”

Pidge didn’t know how to respond to that.  Before her eyes, Lance had built a wall between them- no, he’d pointed out the wall between them.  

Pidge found she hated and resented that wall with every fiber of her being.

“But!” Lance said his smile on full force as though he couldn’t stand the atmosphere he’d created himself, “now that everything is literally out in the open, i’ll be able to talk with her more often.  Communications are just going to get better with time like all our other technology, especially with you and Hunk in the foreground of that-”

She had a split second to see his surprised expression before she’d pulled him into a tight hug.  She didn’t let go and after a moment, he hugged her back, tight.  He held her close and rested his head against hers.  She could feel his heart beating and his chest pressing against hers as they breathed.  but neither dared loosen their grip.

 _Soap_ , she thought and smiled,  _and deodorant…and this time cheetos_.  

“…thanks, Pidge,” he muttered, but still didn’t let go.

“Anytime,” she said and felt her cheeks burn.  He really was warm…and comfortable.  She had pulled a few all nighters the last week.  

“Pidge?” Lance tried to pull back, but Pidge clung to him and cuddled closer.

“Five more minutes,” she mummbled and closed her eyes.  So long as she could touch him, those differences could be handled another day.  Right now, she could focus on _not_ focusing.

 

(((((fin)))))


End file.
